1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU socket, and more particularly to a socket having improved CPU retention mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
CPU sockets are provided to establish electrical connection between a CPU and a printed circuit board, and include an insulative housing and a number of electrical contacts secured on the insulative housing. The insulative housing has a base and a plurality of peripheral walls extending upwardly from the base. The base defines a number of through holes for receiving the electrical contacts. Generally, before soldering to the printed circuit board, the CPU sockets are put on the printed circuit board by a vacuum pick up device. The peripheral walls define a receiving space for accommodating the CPU package; therefore, the CPU socket cannot be directly sucked by the vacuum pick up device. Generally, it is provided with a pick up cap mounted to the CPU socket for being sucked by the vacuum pick up device.
One conventional CPU socket is shown in FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 and includes a retention frame 2, a number of housings 3 mounted to the retention frame 2, a number of electrical contacts (not shown) secured on the insulative housing 3, and positioning plates 4 located on corners of the retention frame 2. A pick up cap 5 is engaged with the retention frame 2 for transmitting the CPU socket. During assembly, the CPU socket with the pick up cap 5 are sucked by a vacuum pick up device (not shown) and put on the printed circuit board. The pick up cap 5 is detached from the retention frame 2 before the CPU socket soldering to the printed circuit board. However, when a CPU package (not shown) is attached to this CPU socket after soldering, the CPU package can not be well positioned on the socket. Moreover, the housing 3 also has distortion for the heat generated by the soldering, which will affect the electrical connection between the CPU package and the printed circuit board.
Hence, it is desired to provide an improved CPU socket to overcome the problems mentioned above.